Rectoverso
by svtjnwnw
Summary: Tentang bagaimana Jeon Wonwoo menjadi sebuah latar tak terlihat yang mencintai Kim mingyu dalam diamnya. Jeon Wonwoo! Kim Mingyu! Meanie! Minwon! Gyuwon!


Rectoverso

\- Jeon Wonwoo as Aku (GS)  
\- Kim Mingyu as Dia

.

.

.

.

Entah hijau, entah coklat muda. Belum pernah kulihat bola mata berwana hijau, jadi tidak bisa terlalu yakin. Dan tempat ini didesain dengan penerangan yang buruk. Remang yang malah tidak romantis. Remang yang membuat segalanya tidak hanya tempat ini yang masih buka. Hiburan yang tersedia adalah tayangan pertandingan sepak bola dini hari dari televisi 14 inci dan kumandang lagu disko era satu dekade silam serta kerlap-kerlip bohlam warna-warni yang sebaiknya jangan dilihat lebih dari satu menit karena membuat mata sakit.

Tinggal empat manusia yang tersisa, dan satu diantaranya. Karenanya aku bertahan. Satu-satunya betina yang menguapkan feromon di sekumpulan makhluk jantan. Secara alamiah tak mungkin aku dilewatkan. Namun mereka malas menggubris karena tidak pernah ada pembicaraan menarik keluar dari mulutku sejak hari pertama kami semua berkenalan. Sementara aku tetap menyandang status "kenalan", mereka sudah menjadi tiga serangkai - sahabat temporer yang dikondisikan waktu dan tempat. Aku merasa tidak rugi. Yang menarik dari mereka hanyalah dia. Dan dia bukanlah pembicaraan. Dia adalah tujuan. Tujuan bertahan.

Satu diantara mereka menghampiri meja bar, meminta lampu warna-warni itu dimatikan. Rupanya mereka tidak lagi tahan. Cuma aku yang tidak terganggu. Kelap-kelip itu menjadikanku semacam latar yang kadang menyerupai manusia kadang bukan. Dan dalam keraguan orang akan merasa lebih baik diam. Kehadiranku jadi tidak perlu dikonfirmasi. Aku butuh lampu-lampu itu. Satu diantara mereka sampai berteriak senang begitu sakelar lampu dipadamkan. Yang tersisa tinggallah sinar rembulan dan lampu berkekuatan kecil yang menyerupai penerangan lilin. Malam mendadak manis. Tempat itu mendadak romantic. Aku tidak suka.

Tanpa sengaja dia menoleh ke arahku. Mereka tidak bisa lagi menghindar. Aku pun tidak bisa lagi menyamar menjadi latar. Sebuah kursi didekatkan ke meja mereka, dan dia mempersilakan aku duduk. Dia, yang paling kucari. Tapi tidak dalam jarak seperti ini.

Kursi kami yang berdempetan membuat tempurung lutut kami bersinggungan. Andai ada pintu masuk disitu, akan kuselundupkan setengah bahkan tiga perempat jiwaku untuk merasukinya, untuk membaca pikirannya, memata-matai perasaannya. Cukup seperempat saja jiwaku berjaga di meja itu, untuk tersenyum sopan, tertawa kecil, dan merespon 'oh' atau 'oooh' atas percakapan apa pun.

"Kami sedang melakukan satu permainan", dia menjelaskan. "Bertukar cerita paling sedih," temannya menambahkan, "yang terpilih jadi juara akan mendapatkan . . . ini". Sebuah botol bir yang masih utuh digeser ke pusat meja.

Cepat kujelaskan bahwa aku tidak minum bir sehingga tidak perlu ikut berlomba. Cepat pula mereka melontarkan ide baru, bahwa bagi yang tidak minum bir akan disediakan hadiah lain, yakni kesempatan untuk memilih siapa pun untuk melakuan apa pun dan tidak boleh ditolak. Ide itu disambut baik. Bahkan ide bir sebagai hadiah utama dilengserkan.

Satu demi satu bercerita. Kisah putus cinta, kisah kehilangan teman, dan kisah bencana alam. Tiba gilirannya. Dia berkisah tentang cahaya. Dia pernah mati suri, dan dalam tidurnya ia melihat padang hijau, lalu cahaya besar. Namun di saat cahaya itu hendak merengkuhnya, ia justru terbangun. Semua orang yang saat itu menungguinya terbaring koma tentu saja bergembira. Tapi ia tidak. Hatinya bahkan patah. Ia menemukan cinta sejati dalam sebuah cahaya entah apa, yang cuma bisa ditemui saat mati suri atau mati betulan. Pertemuan yang teramat mahal. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk jadi pertapa di abad modern, menjadi manusia yang mengatasi cinta insani dan berjuang untuk mrnghikmati cinta ilahi. Demi kembali menemukan cahaya itu, tanpa perlu tunggu koma atau ko'it.

Ketiga temannya termenung. Sulit berempati pada kisahnya. Aku juga termenung.

"Giliran kamu", suaranya memecah kesunyian. Kepalanya menoleh ke arahku, matanya menatap mataku. Cepat aku menatap bulan yang lebih mudah dihadapi.

Sejenak aku teringat botol bir yang berembun tadi, aku teringat trotoar tempat kami berjalan dan kakinya yang kubiarkan melangkah beberapa meter di depan, aku teringat siluet punggungnya yang menghadap panggung di bar yang kami kunjungi sebelum ini,aku teringat kehidupanku beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum bertemu dengannya, aku teringat ke mana aku harus kembali setelah malam ini, dan ke mana ia pergi nanti.

Aku mulai berkisah, tentang satu sahabatku yang lahir di negeri orang lalu menjalani kehidupan keluarga imigran yang sederhana. Setiap kali ibunya hendak menghidangkan daging ayam sebagai lauk, ibunya pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bagian punggungnya saja. Hanya itu yang mampu ibunya beli. Sahabatku pun beranjak besar tanpa tahu bahwa ayam memiliki bagian lain selain punggung. Ia tidak tahu ada paha, dada, atau sayap. Punggung menjadi satu-satunya definisi yang ia punya tentang ayam.

Mereka semua senyap, lalu memandangiku. Mereka tidak menduga kata-kata sebanyak itu meluncur keluar dari orang yang selama ini mereka kira arca. Dan betapa gemas mereka menanti lanjutan cerita tentang punggung ayam di negeri orang.

Aku meghela napas. Kisah ini terasa semakin berat membebani lidah. Aku sampai di bagian bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta. Namun orang itu hanya mampu kugapai sebatas punggungnya saja. Seseorang yang cuma sanggup kuhayati bayangannya dan tak akan kumiliki keutuhannya. Seseorang yang hadir sekelebat bagai bintang jatuh yang lenyap keluar dari bingkai mata sebelum tangan ini sanggup mengejar. Seseorang yang hanya bisa kukirimi isyarat sehalus udara, langit, awan, atau hujan. Seseorang yang selamanya harus dibiarkan berupa sebentuk punggung karena kalau sampai ia berbalik niscaya hatiku hangus oleh cinta dan siksa.

"Sahabat saya itu adalah orang yang berbahagia. Ia menikmati punggung ayam tanpa tahu ada bagian yang lain. Ia hanya mengetahui apa yang ia sanggup miliki. Saya adalah orang yang paling bersedih, karena saya mengetahui apa yang tidak sanggup saya miliki". Kusudahi kisahku seraya menyambar botol bir yang tidak lagi jadi piala dan mendadak terlihat sanagat menarik.

Mereka semua berpandang-pandangan, mencari sang juara. Aku menunduk dan memilih tidak ikut serta. Tahunan tidak mengecap alkohol, bir ini menjadi lebih dahsyat dari semua kisah sedih tadi.

Tiba-tiba kudengar mereka bertepuk tangan. Dia bahkan menyalamiku. Kisahku dinobatkan jadi juara, dan kini saatnya menentukan hadiah yang kumau. Siapa dan melakukan apa. Mereka begitu bersemangat menunggu titah dari mulutku yang ternyata penuh kejutan. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menjadi bagian dari mereka, sekelompok sahabat temporer yang bertemu di satu tempat asing dan kelak hanya akan berkim surat elektronik. Namun bukan itu yang kucari. Aku hanya ingin kembali ke tempatku, di belakang sana. Menikmati apa yang kusanggup, Bukan di meja ini, bukan di sebelahnya, bukan bersentuhan dengan kakinya.

Malam itu, sebagai hadiah kisah sedihku tentang cinta sebatas punggung dan punggung ayam di negeri orang, aku memilih dia. Aku menyuruhnya pergi ke bar dan menyalahkan lampu warna-warni tadi. Kemudian aku permisi pergi ke tempat dudukku semula, supaya sekembalinya ia nanti, diriku sudah berubah menjadi latar tak jelas yang tak perlu diajak bicara. Tempat ini kembali remang tak romantis. Ia kembali menjadi sebentuk punggung yang sanggup kuhayati, yang kuisyarati halus melalui udara, langit, sinar bulan,atau gelembung bir .

 _Matanya cokelat muda._  
 _Itu sudah lebih dari cukup._

END


End file.
